


Defeated

by lunalikespace



Series: Emilena [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Tracer feels defeated after Mondatta's assasination, but Emily always finds a way to brighten her mood
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Series: Emilena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Defeated

_Defeated_.

That was pretty much the only way Tracer felt as she walked home. It felt as if there was a rain cloud just above her head, following her. As she felt small droplets on her forehead, Tracer realized it wasn't her imagination, for it was actually raining—and starting to downpour—which only added to her lackluster feeling. Now, she wasn't only disappointed, but also soaking wet.

She blinked forward a few times, but to little avail. Her chronal accelerator was running low and needed to be charged up. She huffed and trudged forward through the long since abandoned streets of London.

Some time later, Tracer arrived at her apartment building. Her shoes squeaked through the quiet lobby and all the way into the elevator. She gained a few stares, but sighed relief when the elevator was empty. She rode it up to the 6th floor, where her apartment was located. The elevator dinged and she walked out, rounded the corner, and stuck her key in the hole.

Before she even had the chance to place her hand on the doorknob, it opened in front of her. "Oh, Lena, you're soaked!" Emily frowned, rushing to get her a towel to dry off.

Tracer nodded,"Oi, it's raining cats and dogs out there." She stepped into her home and waited by the door, not wanting to track mud and rainwater throughout the apartment. She took in a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of several candles burning, and possibly a freshly baked pie? She smiled to herself, _how thoughtful._

Emily returned back a moment later, draping the towel around Tracer's shoulders. "Here, dry off, hon," she said. After Tracer was somewhat dryer, Emily led her into the bathroom to change out of her wet clothes. "You get changed, and I'll put some tea on for us." Tracer nodded, and Emily placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

Tracer changed into a fresh pair of leggings and a new tee shirt before returning to the living room, and plopping down on the couch, sinking into the cushions. Part of her wished she would just get sucked right into the couch and not have to think about anything.

Just as she was contemplating this, Emily returned from the kitchen, holding a tray with two teacups and two slices of homemade pie. She set it down on the coffee table in front of them and sat down beside her girlfriend, already giving her a knowing look. "Lena, are you alright?" She asked, quietly. Tracer had figured that Emily had already heard the news from the TV and didn't need her to explain.

Tracer—or rather, Lena—sighed and leaned it the other girl. "No, not really. I feel so… defeated."

Emily wrapped her arms around her and pulled Lena in closer. "You did the best you could, love. It's not your fault."

"She shot the bullet right through me, right through my chronal accelerator. If I hadn't have had it, or I hadn't had been there—"

"You stop that," Emily said, shushing her, "If you wouldn't have been there, it still would've happened. She would've found a way. You can't blame yourself for that. You fought for the right thing, that's what matters. I'm so proud of you, Lena."

Lena flushed and smiled, "Thank you, love. You always know what to say to make me feel better." She leaned in and Emily met her halfway, their lips colliding in a short but sweet kiss.

When the pair pulled apart, Emily pulled Tracer closer to her so she was essentially laying atop her. "Now drink your tea before it gets cold; I made it just to warm you up. And, I baked your favorite: apple pie. Just for you." She said, grinning.

Lena took one bite of her pie and sighed in delight. "It's delicious. You're seriously the best, Em."

Emily chucked to herself, "I try."


End file.
